Bazzoxan
Bazzoxan is a large village at the base of the jagged mountain cliffs at the northernmost point of the Penumbra Range of Xhorhas. The village is built below an ancient black temple, on top of ruins. Although it is called a city or township, it would probably be better described as an extended military base. Society Demographics Eighty percent of the population of Bazzoxan is drow. The population is very focused on the military. Most people wear armor and are armed, and the civilian to soldier ratio is about one to four. Notable People City Description Bazzoxan is located in the jagged, maroon-gray mountain cliffs at the northernmost point of the Penumbra Range. Above it rises a giant, ancient, jet-black temple tower, climbing toward the sky and emerging from the rock in multiple places as though it was built into the rock as part of its structure. Spiral towers emerge from the temple, with small platforms, alcoves, and balconies. Some are crumbled, and some still stand. At its base is the village of Bazzoxan, scattered structures built on ruins, much like the Ghostlands of Rosohna. The street corners are marked with large iron watchtowers on the perimeter of the village. Aurora Watch patrol the streets, and most of the population appears to be military. Most of the population don't need light so there are very few lights. Dust storms are not uncommon. History The entire mountain side was a prominent temple to a number of Betrayer Gods long ago. The inhabitants had begun to reclaim elements of it, but then uncovered that there were, in the time since the Divergence, quite a number of remaining doorways and they only managed to build part of the city before it was assailed. Most of the tunnels that lead to the various entrances have been collapsed and/or blocked in order to funnel any creatures coming from under the mountains into one area, to make defending the village easier. Aurora Watch soldiers have been fighting creatures from the Umbra Gates for the better part of a century, but they're stuck in a stalemate and neither side has gained significant ground. Historically, Bazzoxan wasn't the name of the village, it was the name of the temple, a deep-set, multi-leveled temple that was the center of the Prime Material Plane seat of the princes of the Abyss. While there was unity between them for the purposes of the agreement of these entities in the Calamity, they all held different seats throughout the temple. It was the seat of the Abyss in Xhorhas. 'Notable Places ' 'The Ready Room ' :→ Main article: The Ready Room. The Ready Room is the only inn in Bazzoxan and is owned and controlled by Delez and Prima Demona, a Drow brother and sister team. The place is very basic and prices are high due to the expense and difficulty in getting trade produce to such a remote and desolate location. 'The Umbra Gates ' :→ Main article: Umbra Gates. Gargantuan black doors in the mountains rising over Bazzoxan mark the Umbra Gates, the entrance to the temple of the Betrayer Gods and the Material Plane seat to the princes of the Abyss. 'References' Art: Category:Villages Category:Villages in WIldemount Category:Xhorhas Category:Villages in Xhorhas